


Slightly Less Drunk

by momentinsubtext



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-19
Updated: 2008-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentinsubtext/pseuds/momentinsubtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and the Master have a drink or three together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Less Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Teaspoon account.

The Master glared at the Doctor over his glass of... whatever it was that passed for alcohol on this planet. He wasn't glaring for any particular reason, just that the viewers rather liked that sort of thing. The Doctor downed another glass of the... stuff and glared back.  
  
"I _promise_ you'll like it."  
  
The Doctor snorted. "Of course I'll like it. Sex is good. It's the _you_ part I'm worried about. You're not good."  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"So're you."  
  
"But I'm slightly less drunk than you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So I'm in charge."  
  
"I don't think that's how it works."  
  
"Yes it is! I'm the designated driver!"  
  
"You just want to get laid."  
  
"That too. I even promise I'll let you go afterward."  
  
"And pigs will fly."  
  
"On Axiol Major-"  
  
"It's just an expression. It means I don't believe you."  
  
"Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
" _Yes_."  
  
"...oh. When was this?"  
  
"I'd be hard pressed to find a time when you didn't, actually."  
  
"Then this'll be the exception."  
  
"Ha! That line of reasoning only works in stories."  
  
"That's rather good for me, then, isn't it?"  
  
The Doctor considered this for a moment. "...I suppose."  
  
"So, what do you say? Pop over to my Tardis for absolutely mind-blowing sex tonight, then back to yours in time for breakfast."  
  
" _We-ll_..."  
  
"And we can go back to pretending to be mortal enemies for the rest of universes' enjoyment right after."  
  
In retrospect, the Master decided, it really was just a bit too easy.


End file.
